


Another Bundle

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A timestamp to Our Big Fat Gay WeddingIt's time for a grandbaby





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jensen was in a dead run through the hospital, Jared close on his heels.

 

He made his way to the information desk, panting. Sure he didn’t look like he was forty-seven, but right at this moment, his lungs certainly felt like they were that age. Maybe older.

 

“Brianna Miller?" Jensen said breathlessly.

 

"Miller...." the lady behind the counter said typing on the computer. "Milllllller..."

 

"Oh come on!" Jensen growled, smacking on the counter.

 

The lady jumped, looking up at him wide eyed

 

"Babe," Jared said, grasping Jensen's shoulders. "Sorry - our daughter is having a baby," he smiled.

 

She smiled back and said, "Maternity is on floor two. Take the north elevator up to two, go to your left when you get off the elevator and ask at the desk."

 

~

 

"Hey, Princess," Jensen said, coming into the room and straight to his daughter's side.

 

"Daddy - oh fuck! This shit hurts!" she cried out. "When Kyle calls, tell him I'm cutting his dick off!" she growled.

 

Jensen swiped the sweaty hair off of her forehead and kissed her. "It'll be ok, baby," he said.

 

"DD - God - it hurts so bad!" she said, reaching out for him.

 

Jared went to the other side of the bed, sat down and took her hand into his own. "I'm sorry, babe," he said kissing her.

 

"How long have you been in labor?" Jensen asked.

 

"About three ho-hours!" she said, gasping for breath as the pain eased off.

 

"Three hours? Why didn't you call us sooner?" he asked.

 

"Cause - I knew that you'd freak out. I didn't want a big deal made out of it unless I really was in labor."

 

"Where's your brother?" Jensen asked, looking around as if Michael was hiding in plain sight.

 

"He went to get coffee," she said, sitting forward and gasping again. "Fuck!" she cried again, eyes closed tightly, fingers gripping both of her father's hands tightly.

 

Jensen grasped her hand tightly. "Slow breaths, Princess," he said sweetly.

 

"Oh God, Daddy ... make it stop! I wanna go home, please take me home," she said, tears falling down her cheeks. "If you take me home, it'll stop..." she cried.

 

Jared leaned in and kissed her on the temple. "Baby, you have to stay here," he told her. 

 

"I called Jordan, he and Ty should be here in about an hour."

 

Brianna only nodded.

 

Michael came back in the room and he smiled at his fathers. "Hey Dad, hey Pop," he said walking bedside and handing Brianna a glass of ice chips. "Sorry, they wouldn't let me have water. Ice chips only," he said.

 

Brianna had been staying with Michael and his girlfriend rather than staying with her fathers. She loved them both very much, but she also knew that had she stayed with Jensen and Jared that they would have mothered her to death and she would have ended up leaving and seeking refuge at Michael's house anyway.

 

Kyle, Brianna's husband, was a Marine and was currently stationed in Afghanistan, and would remain there for an additional eleven months. When Brianna discovered that she was pregnant, her husband insisted that since he couldn't be there at the end of the pregnancy, that she should return to Texas and be near her family instead of staying in New Jersey, where their home was, while he was deployed.

 

The Corps was allowing him to come home on a long weekend after the baby was born so that he could see him or her, but then he'd have to return and finish out his eleven months.

 

"Has anyone called Lexi?" 

 

Jensen paled. "Shit, when we got your call, we just both spazzed and came straight here. Damn it Jay, she's gonna burn the house down around us tonight while we're sleeping!" Jensen said. 

 

"Jennnnnn," Jared sighed. "She will not, she's just..."

 

"A brat?" Michael finished.

 

Jensen snorted and pulled out his cell dialing their youngest.

 

"Hello?" she said.

 

Jensen heard a voice in the background say, "Miss Padalecki, kindly do not answer your phone during class!"

 

" _Ackles_ -Padalecki," she snapped, "stupid bitch," she muttered under her breath.

 

"Lexi!" Jensen scolded.

 

She sighed and said, "What's up Dad?"

 

"Hang up the phone now!" her teacher grumped.

 

"Fuck off," Lexi told her.

 

"We're gonna have a real good sit down about your attitude young lady. Now go to the front office. DD is calling there now, giving you permission to leave campus. Come to the hospital, Brie is in labor."

 

"Cool," she said, snapping the cell shut, but she actually sounded uninterested.

 

~

 

Two hours and an epidural later, Brianna was resting peacefully. Michael and Lexi walked down to the cafeteria to get something to drink fifteen minutes prior, Jared and Jensen sitting bedside by their daughter.

 

"She's getting worse, Jen. What are we gonna do with her. I mean hell, I thought that all the crap with Michael fighting in highschool was rough. But the sneaking out, getting drunk and high, getting that tattoo, and her nose peirced and the...the..." Jared paused.

 

"The _what_?" Jensen asked, knowing that he probably wouldn't like what Jared had to say.

 

"The other day, when I was cleaning - I uh, found something that uh...I know will upset you. I've been waiting till the right time to tell you."

 

"Drugs?" Jensen said swallowing thickly.

 

"No. Birth control pills."

 

"She's _sixteen_!" Jensen said. "How the fuck did she get on birth control pills?"

 

"I took her," Michael said, coming into the room with Lexi.

 

Jensen stood up, looking pissed off.

 

"What, Pop? You'd rather me ignore her asking and let her get pregnant and drop outta school?"

 

"Lexi, why didn't you come to one of us?"

 

She snorted and shook her head, her dyed black hair bouncing with the shake of her head. "Like I would have done that! I'm the black sheep of the family, the fuck up. Believe me, you and DD made that perfectly clear!" she said, her eyes filling with tears.

 

Jensen took two steps forward, but Lexi turned and darted out of the room. 

 

"Pop," Michael said, putting his hand in the middle of his chest. "Let me."

 

Jensen sighed and nodded, watching Michael leave the room.

 

~

 

Jordan and his fiance Ty arrived close to forty-five minutes later. They both hugged Jensen, Jared, Michael, Brianna and even Lexi, who'd reluctantly returned with her brother a few moments before.

 

But a few minutes later, the doctor came in and made everyone leave the room so that he could examine Brianna, Jensen turning and coming back into the room when she sobbed for him, and taking a seat back beside her as the doctor lifted the sheet.

 

"You're ten centimeters, it's time to start pushing," he told her. "Now, we have to decide who's going to be in the room for the birth. Simply put, we can only allow three people in here.

 

"My Dads want to be here, and Lexi..." she said, feeling the pressure of another contraction since they started backing off of the medication from the epidural.

 

"You sure, Princess?" Jensen asked her, once again sweeping the hair off of her forehead.

 

"Yeah...unless you don't - oh shit, the pain is back," she gasped. "Unless you don't want to."

 

"Of course we want to, baby," he said kissing her cheek.

 

~

 

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight..." the nurse said as Brianna grasped her knees and leaned forward as much as possible, gasping and pushing...and cussing through the pain.

 

"Count faster!" she yelled.

 

"Nine, ten," the nurse finished.

 

Jared, who was supporting Brianna's back as she leaned forward, pushing through the contractions, allowed his daughter to fall back against his chest and arms. "You're doing so good, baby," he said.

 

"Ok, we have a lot of dark, curly hair here," the doctor said, looking up at his patient. "You want to feel his or her head?" he asked.

 

Brianna nodded and leaned forward, her hand reaching between her legs, fingers gently carressing across the baby's head, which was barely visable to everyone.

 

Twenty minutes later, Jensen smiled at his daughter, his hand firmly holding the arch of her foot, "Her head's out," Jensen said.

 

"Her?" Brianna asked, her tone exhausted and tired.

 

"Yeah, just a feeling," he said.

 

"Alright Brianna, I'll need one big push. Really hard, I need you to push against me, we need to get the baby's shoulders out. Ok?" he said looking over at the monitor, seeing that another contraction was building.

 

Brianna took a deep breath and pushed hard, her face turning red and a sob breaking free from her lips as she felt her body stretch to push her baby the last several inches from her body.

 

"Uhhhh - God!" she gasped, flopping back against Jared, "oh, thank you God..." she whispered.

 

"It's a girl," the doctor said, happily holding the baby up for them all to see.

 

Lexi stood bedside and stared at the baby, her eyes wide and tear filled.

 

Jared stood up, easing Brianna back against the bed and stepped close to their youngest; he cautiously put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. Lexi, most of the time, would flinch away from them when any sort of affection was shown. But this time, Lexi leaned into the embrace. "You ok?" Jared asked her.

 

"Yeah," she said, swiping her eyes.

 

The doctor said, "Brianna, would you like for you or one of your fathers to cut the cord?"

 

"Actually, Lexi...if - if you want to..." she said, looking at her sister.

 

Lexi nodded and stepped forward and took the scissors from the doctor and snipped across the rubbery skin connecting Brianna and the baby.

 

"Did I do it ok?" she asked the doctor. 

 

"You did it brilliantly, sweetheart," he said, laying the baby across Brianna's chest.

 

Jensen smiled and leaned down, kissing their daughter, then their granddaughter. "Thank you for allowing us to be in here, Princess." 

 

Brianna smiled and leaned her head, kissing the wailing baby.

 

"Do you have a name picked out?" Jared asked, following Jensen's lead and kissing both of them.

 

"Yeah, Kyle and I talked about it, we're gonna name her Avery Renee Miller," she smiled, looking at Lexi. 

 

Lexi gasped. "Why...why would you use my middle name for her?"

 

Brianna smiled. "Because you're my sister, and I love you."

 

~

 

Jensen, Jared and Lexi all walked sleepily into the house. They were all exhausted from the excitement of the day, and were all looking forward to climbing into bed and sleeping for hours.

 

"Good night, half-pint," Jared said.

 

"Night DD," she said. climbing the stairs, "Night Daddy," she added.

 

Jensen smiled, it had been a really long, long time since Lexi had called him 'daddy'.

 

~

 

Jensen had just pulled his pajama pants up his still-lean hips when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he said, looking over at Jared, who was already under the covers, then he looked back at the door.

 

"It can wait till tomorrow," Lexi said quietly, poking her head inside.

 

"It's ok baby, what's up?" Jensen told her, motioning her into the room.

 

Lexi stepped into their bedroom and walked up to Jensen and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry that I'm - I'm such a disappointment. I don't mean to be," she sobbed, burying her face against Jensen's chest.

 

Jensen wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the top of the head. "You're not a disappointment. We're just scared about some of the choices that you've made, baby. But I promise you that you're not a disappointment."

 

Jared crawled off of the bed and joined the embrace. "Exactly," Jared added. "We love you, half-pint. More than anything in the entire world."

 

"I'm sorry that - that you're upset that I got on birth control pills...I just," she said, pulling away and swiping at her nose. "I haven't - " she said, shaking her head. "I was going to, but I haven't yet. I just wanna be careful in case I do."

 

Jensen nodded. "Ok," he said, swallowing thickly. "I just don't want you to grow up too fast," he said, tucking her hair behing her ear. "You're only sixteen years old, you have plenty of time for sex later."

 

Lexi rolled her eyes at her father. "Ok, I'm going to bed."

 

She walked to the door and pulled it open. Turning back to her dad's she said, "I love you."

 

Jared and Jensen both smiled. "I love you, too," they said in unison.

 

After Lexi closed the door and headed back to her room, Jensen looked over at his husband. "Wow..." he smiled.

 

"Yeah," Jared said. "Who would have thought that we would have gotten our daughter back on the same day that we got our first grandbaby?"

 

Jensen walked over and embraced him. "God Jared...we're grandpas," Jensen said, his tone full of awe and wonderment. "Can you believe it, _grandpas_?"

 

"I know, it's unbelieveable," Jared said, kissing Jensen's soft, plump lips. "I love you."

 

"I love you, too."


End file.
